


Machine and Nature

by compooter_archrives



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Oh My God, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compooter_archrives/pseuds/compooter_archrives
Summary: There some horny fucking vines going around, Calc doesnt really see the possibility of it at first. uh what happens next? read n find out :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Machine and Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for doing this and I hope i can be forgiven, for i was too horny to function,,,,  
> anyways this is the first time I publish smth and I hope yall enjoy and dont hate me ^-^
> 
> edit: "holy cow this gained some traction" is what i would and totally am saying, but im kinda excited about it!!! totally working on another one-shot (and maybe a redraw of this) so stay tuned ;D

"Hey Calculester, have you heard?" A certain kappa's voice blared obnoxiously. Calculester was tending to one of his plants, turning around to hear what Leonard had to say, the tiny kappa had a shitty grin on his face. "It's mating season for plants!" he pulled up his phone, showing tweet after tweet with blurred photos of monsters surrounded by green. Leonard continued on "You should watch out with your plants you could be next!" he cackled out. Calculester couldn't tell what the green lush around them was, Leonard assumed it was plants but...that couldn't be right. "Every year students avoid the greenhouse on this day, you don't know because you're new but mark my words-" Vera came in and grabbed the little rambler.  
"You aren't poisoning him with that story are you?" Her stare was like daggers and the kappa was being pierced.  
"But it's true! It's true I say! There are reports!" He was talking a mile a minute showing his twitter again, which was now on a tweet of a slime girl showing off her boobs with an OnlyMons link.  
"There's a difference between slime monster attacks and...whatever bullshit you're going on about."  
That was Leonard's signal to leave but not before yelling "Mark my words!" and with that he dipped.  
Calculester looked at Vera curiously, taking note of the entire conversation "Is this true friend Vera? Are people getting attacked by lust affected plants?"  
"Cal, that is just a simple rumor, dont you worry about what that asshole says...none of what he says is correct." Calulester took note of this, and simply went back to taking care of his plants. Content as a robot can be, although, he couldn't help but think about what Leonard said. The kappa seemed pretty serious about it, but Vera said not to worry, and she is one of the most smartest monsters in the school therefore he went with her opinion.  
Later that same day, it was the after hours and the sun was going down, dusk transitioned to nightfall as he was at the last bit of care of his plants for the evening. "There! That should be good." He turned around to head out. "Not a single plant attack, i suppose it was all fictional." At the moment where he let his gaurd down at last was when a simple vine was placed in his way, just in the right spot to trip him over. A large "CLANK!" could be heard as he fell hard. he sat himself up to inspect but the vine was no longer on the floor, it was wrapped around his leg. The robot reached to untangle but it tugged on his leg roughly, making him fall back to the floor, before he knew it was dragged all the way back to where he first started, this time wrapped in even more vines. He felt them on his wrists and legs, even one wrapped around his neck as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. "Hey?! What is happening, this is just a prank right??" He tried to convince himself that this was just a cruel sick joke, but no Polly nor Scott to be seen. There wasnt anybody around; the plant went for his crotch, tugging at bright yellow cover on there. Cal realized this was completely real, he made a struggle kicking his legs and flailing his arms, but the vines wouldn't let go. They gotten even tighter around him and pulled his arms behind his head and his legs a good distance apart, the yellow metalic cover now torn off. He felt a strong emberassment, his member revealed and hanging, a small vine wrapped around it and started jerking it off while a larger one prodded his 'disk drive'. His emberassment gotten extreme, had he been more careful he wouldn't have been strung up in his most vulnerable moment; now he was going to pay for his clumsiness. The vine inserted itself into the robot as he shivered intensely. Meanwhile the smaller one sloppily rubbed his member the one inside began thrusting in and outwards. Cal was already overheating, steam emitted from his neck as he held back his moans, he didn't want anyone nearby to see him like this. The vines continued to rub and thrust inside, clearly not satisfied yet.  
The thicker plant increased it's thrust speed dramatically, hitting all of Cal's most pleasurable parts. Meanwhile ths robot found himself lost in pleasure, moaning and groaning softly. "mmngh~ a-aa..~ h..harder..please~" like as if plant listened, it pounded into him more roughly, whilst still hitting all the pleasure spots within him. "o-oh!~ a-ah!~ it's too much!~" There was another vine of the same size, prodding his opening to see it could fit inside. "W-Wait, you can't fit another one in...it wont fit~" but the plant refused to listen to him on that one, because with a slight struggle it managed to go inside of him, both taking turns; one going inward one heading outward and vice versa. Calculester was drowning in pleasure, "ah! ahh!~ I feel like I'm going to break apart!~" the vine gave a clear sign it was going to climax, giving a few more heavy thrusts to be sure, then both going deep inside in order to pollinate. He was being flooded with necture and pollen, it even gotten to the point of dribbling out of him even with the vines inside. Meanwhile Cal came as well, it went all over his chest and screen, mixing with some of the necter-pollen concoction on him. "mmmnngh...~" the vines removed themselves from inside of him as he gave a sigh of relief that it was over.  
Except he wasnt being put down back onto the floor, he was wondering what was going on at least until a much larger and thicker vine rested on his chest, it looked huge, almost big enough to fit his entire screen onto it. And there it was placed on his chassis for him to see, it soon moved down, still touching his body as it went from his chest, to thighs and member, back down to where his oozing disc drive was and rubbed and prodded on it then roughly inserted itself. Taking no time to wait and pounded inside of him, "gahh!!~ mmph!~ oh!~ nooo.. this is way too much I'm already about to discharge again!~" the vine kept pushing inside and outside, going all the way in. He couldn't resist this pleasure no more, he started moaning loudly while squirming and bucking his hips. "a-aa!~ mmnngh!~ this is so intense!~" He felt himself tightly wrapped around the vine as it thrusted at an insanely fast pace. It kept at its powerful thrusts, not letting up on poor Calculester. Although for right now he didnt seem to mind this, he finally fell into enjoying this insane pleasure. Pretty soon the vine hit back his pleasure spots and came its pollen-necter cum inside of him, meanwhile he discharged once again on his chassis as he swung his head back in pleasure. "a-aaa!!~"  
That was when the plant finally put him down on the floor, as he oozed the substance on the wooden floor. He planned on getting back up but for now, he gotta wait for his cooldown to be complete and his motor function to be back into order. So he simply laid there and put himself into sleep mode to give himself a break.  
At least until the next day when he showed up unusually low powered, it was like the moment he hit class he had to charge himself. Scott showed up sniffling around, and went up to Calculester curiously. "Hey Cal! You smell funny!"  
He looked at Scott, "What ever do you mean, friend Scott?"  
Scott took another sniff "You smell like honey!"  
Cal gave a smile "I have been-".  
That's when Leonard chimed in "...Pollinated by your plants?"  
Cal seemed in shock, how did he know? Nobody was around for miles.  
"I see the shocked expression on your face, so i was correct!" the kappa circled around him "Nature honey scent, low battery, AND altered movements?"  
Calculester didn't know what to say everything else was obvious, but how did he notice the altered movements?  
"Oh well, I should get going, friend Vera says she needs me, bye!" and with that he ran off to sit down in the library to charge there for the rest of that morning.


End file.
